


The Beginning of the Next Step

by peetzahjoe



Series: Post-Midnight Swallows [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BUT OHWELL, Jeffry Castellan, M/M, also, basically a lot of sex in the first part, not Aaronson, some mentions of past cutting, technically Jeff is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker and Jeff move into their first solo apartment (right after their honeymoon) and eventually meet their new neighbors, who have been tweeting about Riker and Jeff having loud sex. AND THEN DECISIONS ARE MADE A YEAR LATER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember how I specifically got this idea, but I just really wanted a character named Artemis, so this happened.
> 
> Also, Riker and Jeff are 24 in this :)

“You need to hurry up with that key,” Jeff breathed against Riker’s neck as he squeezed Riker’s hips and pressed himself against Riker’s back. Riker huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

“It would help if you weren’t practically grinding yourself into my ass right now,” Riker retorted. Jeff just chuckled and pressed a kiss to Riker’s neck behind his ear. A shiver ran down Riker’s spine as he froze and Jeff let out a satisfied chuckle.

“C’mon. We need to briefly look at how everyone set up our new apartment before christening _every_ surface,” Jeff said, fingers finding their way beneath the waistband of Riker’s shorts.

“Jesus. You’d think we didn’t just have a week of marathon sex,” Riker huffed out as he finally got the door unlocked. They both tumbled into the apartment as Jeff chuckled and pressed Riker up against the door, causing it to snap shut.

“That was honeymoon sex. This is now new apartment sex,” Jeff said before pulling Riker’s face to his. Riker smiled against Jeff’s lips as they dropped their bags to the floor and then started pushing each other’s jackets off.

“Which room do you want to _christen_ first?” Riker snorted against Jeff’s mouth.

“Mmh, bedroom,” Jeff hummed. Riker let out his own hum and then picked Jeff up. Jeff released a giggle as he wrapped his legs tightly around Riker’s waist as Riker began walking towards the bedroom.

“Don’t even have to close the door,” Riker chuckled once they walked into the bedroom.

“Thank god,” Jeff huffed out as they immediately started pulling each other’s clothes off. Riker just chuckled again and moved to climb over Jeff once all of their clothing was removed. Jeff sealed their mouths together and buried his fingers in Riker’s hair as their hips started to grind together. When they pulled away from each other’s mouths to breathe, Riker opened the bedside table drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube that Lily had told him she had placed there. Jeff smirked up at Riker and shifted towards the edge of the bed.

Riker smiled back down at Jeff and leaned over to kiss Jeff again as he popped the bottle open. Soon enough Jeff was whining against Riker’s mouth as Riker smiled smugly. Riker pulled away from Jeff’s mouth then and kissed down his chest. Jeff immediately started swearing and his fingers tightened in Riker’s hair. Then, Jeff let out a keen as Riker pushed in slowly. Riker steadied himself as Jeff’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist and Jeff panted heavily.

“Fucking move before I kick your ass,” Jeff grunted out. Riker chuckled and quickly obeyed, causing Jeff to swear loudly. Riker smiled smugly and continued to move as Jeff swore loudly.

Then, Jeff’s body clenched and Riker let out a choked moan as he froze for a second. Jeff let out a long moan as he felt Riker let go and followed soon after. After they both settled down a bit, Riker collapsed on top of Jeff and Jeff hummed happily as he ran his fingers through Riker’s sweat damp hair. Riker nuzzled into Jeff’s neck and then moved them both so they could lie on the bed together.

“These poor blankets didn’t stand a chance,” Jeff giggled as they tangled their limbs together.

“Definitely not,” Riker chuckled in agreement as he kissed the base of Jeff’s throat. Jeff smiled widely and held Riker close to his chest.

“We should probably clean up, but I am too lazy,” Jeff breathed.

“Mhm. Nap,” Riker hummed in response as he curled closer to Jeff and nuzzled into Jeff’s neck. Jeff chuckled slightly but made no objections as they slowly fell into unconsciousness.

000000

“So, have you two _broken_ anything yet?” Lily asked over the phone a few hours later. Riker and Jeff were sitting on the couch with their legs twined together, both of them naked. Jeff’s phone was rested on his leg and was on speaker so they could both talk to Lily.

“Maybe,” Riker replied as he eyed the glass vase that was still in pieces on the floor from when they had knocked it off of the coffee table earlier in their haste to get to the couch. Lily snorted and Riker could almost see her rolling her eyes.

“What did you guys break?” Lily asked.

“The glass vase that was on the coffee table,” Jeff told her. “It’s still on the floor. We’re both too lazy to go clean it up right now.”

“Probably because you’ve had enough orgasms within the past week to survive you a lifetime,” Lily laughed.

“Like you and Carter were any better when you moved into your first solo apartment,” Riker chuckled as he unlocked his phone and began looking through pictures.

“Well yeah, but we also hadn’t just come back from honeymoon marathon sex,” Lily retorted. “Speaking of which, how much time did you guys spend outdoors? We all had bets.”

“You people are awful,” Jeff grumbled as he slouched against the arm of the couch and spun his wedding ring around his finger.

“We actually spent most of our time outside,” Riker said. “Our cabin had a pretty private outdoors area.”

“Dammit! We didn’t take into account sex outdoors! Fuck! I think we all lose now!” Lily exclaimed.

“Good,” Jeff told her with a small smirk on his face. Riker chuckled and took a picture of Jeff, making sure that nothing too bad was in the picture. Jeff looked over at Riker then with narrowed eyes. “No, you know you’re not allowed to take pictures when I look like this!”

“What? Sex rumpled?” Lily asked with a small laugh.

“Yes,” Jeff replied as he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. Riker just giggled as he sent the picture to twitter with the caption _my husband @jeffryaaron may be a little smug that we ruined a bet between our friends :)_. A few seconds later, they heard Carter bark out a laugh through the phone.

“Wait! How did they ruin the bet?” Carter suddenly exclaimed.

“They had sex outside!” Lily replied as Riker and Jeff laughed.

“Dammit. How did we not take that into account?” Carter asked with a sigh.

“I know. But I was right about them already breaking something,” Lily giggled.

“Blame Jeff’s flailing feet,” Riker commented.

“No, blame you for what you were doing,” Jeff replied as he nudged Riker’s hip with his foot. Riker just looked over at Jeff with a smirk and winked. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes in response.

“I do not even want to know,” Carter breathed.

“No, no you don’t,” Jeff agreed.

“Kinky, kinky,” Lily laughed.

“Issues, Lilleth,” Riker chuckled as he opened twitter on his phone and began to scroll through his feed.

“Yeah, and yet you still keep me around,” Lily replied.

“Touché,” Jeff chuckled.

“So, anyway, what did you guys break?” Carter asked.

“The vase Miri put on the coffee table,” Lily said.

“I told her that vase didn’t stand a chance. She didn’t listen to me,” Carter breathed out.

“Did you really think she would?” Riker asked.

“No, not really,” Carter replied. Then, Riker stopped at a tweet and read it before chuckling. Jeff looked over at Riker with his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Remember that girl I followed back last year?” Riker asked.

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed.

“She was tweeting today about her neighbors,” Riker said as he read through the tweets.

“Anything good?” Lily asked.

“Yeah,” Riker replied as Jeff crawled into his lap to look at the tweets also. Riker smiled and went back to the first one for Jeff to see. The first one read _so, I think @dannyboi’s and my neighbors moved finally moved in today…OH GOD WHAT, I JUST HEARD A MOAN._

Then, the person she had tagged responded with, _@artiemiss there are definitely some swears going on there too. I wonder if theyre always this loud. Lord._

The conversation kept going back and forth between the two after that.

_@dannyboi I have no idea. It will make our lives interesting if they are. It will make up for both of our lacking sexual lives_

_@artiemiss true, true. But daaaaayyyyuuuummmm._

_@dannyboi ope, they seemed to have stopped_

_@artiemiss for now, my dear. For now._

_@dannyboi YOU LEFT TEN MINUTES AGO. GUESS WHO IS AT IT AGAIN. HO-DAMN_

_@artiemiss really? So, random two hour break and now they’re back at it?_

_@dannyboi it appears so…or sounds like it at least. You’re missing it._

_@artiemiss I would come back, but tara might rip my head off if I leave_

_@dannyboi tell tara to come along! HOW OFTEN DO YOU GET TO HEAR PEOPLE GETTING IT ON LIKE THIS, DANIEL_

_@artiemiss alas, she says she does not want to listen to our neighbors fuck each other’s brains out. I’ll be back later though. TTFN_

_@dannyboi *sigh* tara is lame, tell her that. And yeah, ttfn <3_

After the last one, there was one more that simply read _I think there is some kinky shit going on next door. Get it, dudes!_

“Sounds like she finds all of it interesting,” Jeff giggled. Riker hummed in agreement as he buried his face in Jeff’s neck.

“What was she tweeting about?” Lily asked.

“Her neighbors having loud sex,” Jeff replied.

“Ah, okay,” Lily breathed. “Well, we’re gonna go. Have fun christening your new apartment, newlyweds.”

“Oh, we will,” Riker chuckled as Lily scoffed and then hung up. Jeff just chuckled and then turned around to straddle Riker’s lap.

“She doesn’t even know how much fun we will have,” Jeff breathed against Riker’s mouth. Riker just laughed and allowed Jeff to drag him towards the kitchen.

000000

“God, we are not allowed to raise children in this apartment,” Riker groaned out a few days later from where he was sprawled out over the kitchen table.

“We will bleach all surfaces,” Jeff grunted in response as he bottomed out and Riker keened.

“J-just the- _shit_ -thought though,” Riker panted, hands reaching out to grip the sides of the table tightly. “Come everywhere.”

“Damn straight,” Jeff replied as he hooked his hands in the back of Riker’s knees and pushed them back. Riker let out a high-pitched whine at that and his back arched off the table. Jeff let out a satisfied chuckle and pushed forward forcefully.

“If your goal- _holy fuck_ -is to make me come as soon as possible- _fuck_ -you’re succeeding,” Riker whined.

“Good,” Jeff grunted in response as he grip tightened around Riker’s legs. Riker just whined as his back arched off the table again and his grip tightened along the edge. Jeff smiled smugly and moved one hand to grab at Riker. Riker let out a surprised yelp, which immediately turned into a groan. Jeff chuckled and tightened his grip, pushing Riker even closer to the edge.

Then, Jeff gave a particularly hard thrust and Riker let out a high-pitched keen as the tension flooded out of his body. Jeff smiled smugly and then swore loudly as he released also. Jeff collapsed against Riker’s chest then as they both tried to get their breath back.

“Good thing no one decides to randomly pop in like they did in the old apartment,” Riker panted.

“We lived with Carter and Lily, and then Kamryn and Macen, what did you expect?” Jeff asked in response. Riker chuckled and ran his fingers through Jeff’s hair as he kissed Jeff’s forehead.

“You make a valid argument, Mr. Castellan,” Riker chuckled. Jeff smiled at that and nipped lightly at Riker’s shoulder.

“You’re never going to get tired of that, are you?” Jeff asked as he smiled against Riker’s skin. Riker shook his head and wrapped himself around Jeff.

“Never,” Riker added before pressing a kiss to Jeff’s mouth. Jeff huffed out a laugh and then kissed Riker’s forehead before swatting at Riker’s ass.

“C’mon. We should clean up the table. You’re dripping all over it,” Jeff chuckled.

“Totally your fault,” Riker replied as he shoved Jeff off of himself and then sat up. Jeff smiled and scrunched up his nose. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s nose before sliding off of the table and immediately walking over to grab the Clorox wipes to clean off the table. He tossed them to Jeff, who let out a little squeal as he caught them. Riker laughed and kissed Jeff’s temple before going to collapse onto the couch.

“Put a blanket down,” Jeff called out.

“Yep,” Riker replied as he obeyed and then sat down on top of it, grabbing his phone from the coffee table.

“Pretty sure by the end of next week everything in this apartment will have been washed at least twice,” Jeff snorted as he collapsed onto the couch with Riker.

“Mmh. Either that or we just leave a layer of cum in our wake,” Riker hummed.

“As much as _I_ would like that, I don’t think the others would. Especially since we’re going to be on Jude watching duty within the next few days,” Jeff replied as he tangled their legs together.

“Yeah. Addie might kill us if we destroy Jude’s impressionable mind,” Riker chuckled as he opened up twitter and raised one knee to his chest. Jeff’s eyes immediately ducked down, but Riker didn’t really notice as he saw the newest tweet from the girl who had been tweeting about her neighbors.

_Man, I was so sure the neighbors were both dudes, but the octave one of them just hit was impressive. Maybe he’s just got range. Congrats!_

Riker’s brow furrowed as he read this, because the tweet had been sent to twitter not that long ago. Actually, it had been sent right around the time he and Jeff had been going at it in the kitchen.

Then, Jeff ducked down and officially brought Riker’s mind away from his phone and twitter as he began to lick at Riker’s skin. Riker let out a gasp and dropped his phone before his fingers twined into Jeff’s hair. Jeff just chuckled against Riker, effectively ending the train of thought Riker had just had about the girl tweeting about her neighbors.

000000

“Alright, guys! That’s it for today!” Riker called out as he clapped his hands once. His dance students all immediately dropped to the floor dramatically and he chuckled. “Don’t be so dramatic. I know you’re all gonna go off to parties or something. You’re high schoolers and it is summer break.”

“You think we’re really that cool, do you?” Ryan, one of the students, asked.

“Hey, I was,” Riker replied with a shrug.

“Yeah, well, you were also on a television show and went to boarding school,” Sarah retorted with a snort as the other students laughed.

“You bring up a valid point,” Riker told her with a chuckle. Sarah just smirked and scrunched up her nose as she picked herself up from the floor and walked over to her bag.

“How many tickets do we get for the show next month?” Bert asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Four, but we can negotiate once it gets closer,” Riker replied, ruffling Bert’s hair as he passed. Bert just smiled and ducked away from Riker.

“Yeah, Bert, you can totally have two of mine. I know it is just gonna be my parents coming,” Josh said as he walked over to Bert and clapped his shoulder. Bert just snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t count on that just yet, Josh,” Riker said as he pointed towards the sixteen year old. Josh just smiled and rolled his eyes as he threw an arm over Lola’s shoulder before they walked out.

“Riker!” a small voice suddenly squealed before a five year old slammed into his legs. Riker caught his balance and then chuckled as the rest of his students that were milling around snorted at him. Then, Riker looked down to see Jude looking up at him with an innocent smile, her green eyes sparkling.

“Hello, Judey Bear,” Riker chuckled as he scooped her up and kissed her cheek loudly.

“Mommy just finished her class too!” Jude told Riker.

“Oh yeah?” Riker asked. Jude nodded happily in response, a few curls breaking free from the pull to her ponytail and bouncing around her face. “And did you have fun in class today?”

“Yeah! Mommy say I am doing good!” Jude replied as she pushed her curls out of her face. Riker smiled and pressed a kiss to Jude’s cheek again.

“You are doing really well, Jude! I saw you dancing when I went to go get a drink,” Angela assured Jude as she walked towards the exit. Jude just giggled happily and scrunched up her nose. Angela smiled and rolled her eyes before walking over to kiss Jude’s cheek. Jude was a student favorite in the studio. Everyone knew her since Addie was one of the ones who owned the studio, Riker being the other owner.

“Thank you,” Jude added shyly. Angela just smiled and ruffled Jude’s hair before walking off with Ryan.

“Ah, okay. I figured Jude ran into here,” Addie breathed as she walked into the room with her bag over her shoulder.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed as he shifted Jude to his other hip and grabbed his own bag and pulled out his cell phone to send Jeff a text to let him know that he would be home soon.

“I safe, Mommy. Everyone knows me!” Jude exclaimed as she wrapped her small arms around Riker’s neck.

“I know, baby girl. Doesn’t mean I don’t still worry sometimes,” Addie replied as she turned off the lights inside and turned on the lights to the sign outside that broadcasted that they were _On Pointe Studios_.

“You worry lots,” Jude said as Addie locked the front doors.

“It’s her job to worry, Judey girl,” Riker told her, knowing that Addie wouldn’t delve into the story of why she really worried so much for at least another ten years.

“Kaiden doesn’t. He like my daddy,” Jude commented.

“Yes, well Kaiden likes to think he is a _fun daddy_ ,” Addie giggled as she tapped Jude’s nose and causing her to giggle.

“We take bus?” Jude asked, pointing to the bus stop on the corner.

“Jude, you know we only take the bus when the weather is bad or we aren’t going straight home,” Addie replied.

“You’re not even _walking_ , Jude. I am carrying you,” Riker laughed, poking at the five year old’s stomach. Jude giggled again and shoved Riker’s hand away from her stomach. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

“I know. We take elevator, though?” Jude asked. “I like elevator.”

“Yes, we are going to take the elevator. I live on the sixth floor and you live on the eighth. No way are we taking the stairs after dancing for hours,” Riker told her.

“Yay!” Jude exclaimed happily, throwing her hands into the air. Addie laughed and shook her head as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“To this day, I do not understand why you like elevators so much, sweetie,” Addie commented. Jude just shrugged in response and played with the neckline of Riker’s tank top. Riker smiled and kissed Jude’s cheek as they reached their building and Addie opened the door.

“Thanks, Adds,” Riker breathed out as he walked over towards the elevators and hitting the _up_ button.

“Nah, thanks for carrying her back. She is getting too big for me,” Addie replied with a snort.

“Because you small, Mommy,” Jude giggled as she scrunched up her nose.

“I know. At this rate you’re gonna be as tall as me by the time you’re seven,” Addie commented. Jude just laughed again and shook her head before burying her face in Riker’s shoulder as they walked onto the elevator. Jude immediately wiggled out of Riker’s arms and pressed the button for sixth floor, looking extremely pleased with herself. Riker and Addie exchanged glances as they smiled and shook their heads.

“Jeeeeeefffff!” Jude immediately sang out loudly as she ran off of the elevator and towards Riker and Jeff’s apartment.

“Jude, inside voice,” Addie scolded. Though, Jude probably didn’t hear her because at that moment Jeff opened the door and pulled Jude to his chest, causing Jude to let out a high-pitched giggle.

“Ah! I caught a Judey Bear!” Jeff exclaimed as he pretending to bite at Jude’s neck as she giggled hysterically.

“Not food, Jeffy!” Jude exclaimed through her giggles.

“No way,” Jeff gasped as he placed her back on her feet and gave her a wide-eyed stare. Jude just giggled and pat Jeff’s cheeks before running into the apartment and into the kitchen where they all knew she was going to grab a juice box from the refrigerator. Jeff just turned to Riker and kissed him lightly before leaning against the door jam. “How were classes today?”

“Good,” Riker and Addie replied in unison as Addie leaned against the wall by the door and Riker leaned into Jeff.

“It was a busy day, though. I am so ready to just take a long, hot shower, and then crash,” Riker breathed out as he leaned into Jeff’s chest. Addie snorted with laughter and rolled her eyes.

“Oh _please_ , like that is actually going to happen. Aren’t you two still christening this place?” Addie asked. “I mean, you’ve only officially lived here, like, three weeks. Three weeks which followed your honeymoon. You’re still in prime sex time.”

“To be honest, we have actually christened pretty much everything,” Jeff replied. “We may or may not have almost broken the dining room table.”

“Jesus. I’ve never known people who break so many things,” Addie breathed out as she shook her head.

“Riker and Jeff break things?” Jude asked as she plodded back towards them, juice box held to her mouth.

“Mhm. They have definitely broken a few things,” Addie laughed in response as she ran a hand over Jude’s head as Jude leaned into her hip.

“Do they get in trouble like when I break things?” Jude asked.

“No, sweetie. These are their things. I don’t think they’re going to punish themselves…I would hope,” Addie replied as she looked over at Riker and Jeff with a raised eyebrow as they snorted. “Plus, you only get in trouble when you break something _on purpose_.”

“Mmh,” Jude hummed in response as she sipped at her juice box. “We go home soon? I wanna cuddle with Kaiden.”

“Yes, we will. But you need a bath first,” Addie replied as she leaned down to scoop up her daughter, whose body was beginning to go slack with exhaustion.

“Kay,” Jude breathed out as she leaned heavily into Addie’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to carry her up?” Riker asked Addie, who shook her head.

“Nah. I will just be a lazy bum and take the elevator,” Addie replied as Jeff smiled and twined his fingers together where they were rested on Riker’s hip. Then, the door to the apartment next door open and a teenage boy with dark hair appeared carrying a trash bag. All three of them looked over and Addie smiled.

“Oh, hi, Danny!” she chirped, bringing his attention to her. The boy looked over then and smiled at Addie and Jude.

“Hi, Addie… _oh god_ ,” the boy suddenly squeaked as he flailed and fell back into the doorway as he spotted Riker and Jeff, whose brows pulled together. The boy fell to the floor, trash bag forgotten, and scrambled into his apartment. “Artie! _Oh my god, Artie_!”

“What the hell?” Jeff asked, looking around the doorway at where the boy disappeared.

“Mommy, why did Danny do that?” Jude asked, expression confused.

“Wait, you know him?” Riker asked as he looked at Addie, who looked back and nodded.

“Yeah. He’s in one of my classes,” Addie replied as they heard Danny scrambling around his apartment and hissing something at whoever he was talking to. They were all looking towards the still open door when a small girl suddenly poked her head out of the doorway. Her green eyes immediately widened and she let out a squeak before ducking back into the apartment.

“ _Oh my god_!” they heard her squeal.

“I know!” Danny exclaimed in response. Riker, Jeff, and Addie exchanged confused glances as Jude huffed out a breath and rested her head back on Addie’s shoulder. Then, Danny and the girl both poked their heads out of the door again, drawing the attention of Riker, Jeff, and Addie back to them.

“Ohmygod,” the girl breathed as Danny just nodded. Then, Danny looked at Addie and walked over to her and smiled at Jude, who smiled and waved at him.

“You know them?” Danny asked, gesturing to Riker and Jeff.

“Yeah. I’ve known them for about four years. Riker is the other owner of the dance studio,” Addie replied. “Why?”

“Oh god. This is actually happening. Danny, _this is our life_ ,” the girl gasped out as she walked out of the apartment. Danny just nodded in response, easily pulling Jude into his arms as she reached for him.

“I am so confused,” Jeff breathed, eyebrows knit together. The girl looked over at Jeff, and then glanced at Riker, before breaking into a fit of giggles.

“You guys are _the loud neighbors_ ,” the girl giggled. “Y’know. Going at it all the time. Really loudly.”

“Totally knew you guys were still going at it all the time,” Addie breathed as she shook her head. “It’s like you’re making up for the time Jude and I stayed in your dorm in college and you couldn’t.”

“You know what, Addison, shut your mouth,” Riker replied, pointing at her as she laughed.

“Oh my god. This is _not_ happening though,” the girl gasped out. “I’ve been tweeting about you for the past few weeks, and _you’ve been seeing them_!”

“What?” Riker and Jeff asked in unison, eyebrows knit together with confusion as Danny snorted with laughter.

“I’m the one you randomly decided to follow back last year. And now I’ve been tweeting about my neighbors having loud sex and it is you. Oh my god, _let me die_. Daniel, what even,” the girl breathed out. Riker really looked at her then, taking in her form. She was small like Addie, but had slightly angled features, giving her a pixie-ish quality. She and Danny both had dark hair and green eyes.

“ _What_?” Riker finally gasped out.

“Yeah,” she said nervously. “I mean, it’s not like I mentioned your names directly in the tweets. How could I? I didn’t know it was you guys. And wow, this is just a giant ball of awkward now. _Anyway¸_ my name is Artemis, and this is my younger brother, Danny.”

“Wow. Okay, this just made my night,” Addie laughed as she pulled Jude back to her chest. “What do you think, Judey girl? How about we go tell Kaiden this nice little story about his baby cousin?”

“I just wanna cuddle,” Jude complained as she buried her face in Addie’s shoulder. Addie smiled and rolled her eyes as she rubbed Jude’s back.

“And that is my cue to go home. I will see you guys tomorrow,” Addie said.

“Mhm. Night, Adds,” Riker replied, reaching over to kiss Addie’s cheek, and then Jude’s.

“Love you,” Jeff added as he repeated Riker’s actions.

“So, you two are super loud. Just thought I would let you know,” Danny chuckled once Addie and Jude were gone.

“Oh my god, Daniel, you can’t just straight up say shit like that!” Artemis hissed as she slapped her younger brother.

“Well, it’s not like you haven’t been tweeting about it for the past month,” Riker snorted as he raised an eyebrow at her and leaned against the door jam. She immediately flushed but took a defensive stance.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know it was famous people who were fucking at all hours of the day and breaking things and hitting all kinds of ranges during climaxes,” Artemis retorted.

“Hey, I take pride in his range. I had to push a lot to get him to work on it,” Jeff huffed out as he crossed his arms over his chest. Danny immediately snorted and Artemis fought a smile.

“Oh my god, Jeffry,” Riker breathed as he rubbed his temples. “You made that sound dirty and you know we worked on range in _singing_.”

“Yeah, but that leaks into your moans. I would know. We’ve been fucking each other for almost seven years now,” Jeff snorted in response. Artemis let out a giggle then and Danny roared with laughter. Riker just nodded slightly and shrugged one shoulder.

“I am aware of this by now. Our friends don’t let us forget,” Riker added. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes as he collapsed against Riker’s chest and wrapped his arms tightly around Riker’s waist. Then, Jeff turned to Artemis and Danny and smirked.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I am going to take my _husband_ into our apartment and help him unwind after the long day of dancing I know he just did,” Jeff said. Artemis and Danny immediately snorted and rolled their eyes.

“I would expect nothing less with the way he looks in those pants,” Artemis scoffed. Jeff just winked and started pushing Riker into the apartment as Riker chuckled and grabbed into the belt loops of Jeff’s pants and buried his nose behind Jeff’s ear.

“You’re not playing fair,” Riker whispered. Jeff chuckled and waved to Artemis and Danny before shutting and locking the door.

“Since when do we ever play fair together?” Jeff asked in response.

“Touché,” Riker chuckled.

“Don’t think we’re gonna stop tweeting now that we know it’s you!” Danny called out.

“Don’t worry! We didn’t expect it and we’re used to it!” Riker replied, only to squeal a second later as Jeff pinched his ass. Jeff let out a giggle as Riker glared down at him and then pinched at Riker’s ass again before bolting off towards the bedroom. Riker just laughed and dropped his bag before chasing after Jeff.

000000

“I can’t believe you two fucking broke a _chair_ ,” Kaiden breathed as he stared at the broken chair on the floor next to the dining room table. Riker just shrugged from where he was standing leaning against the doorway leading into the kitchen.

“We almost broke a table a few weeks ago, what makes you think the chairs were safe?” Riker added. Kaiden snorted and shook his head.

“Like, I seriously do not even feel comfortable sitting on any surface in your apartment,” Kaiden told him.

“What? Do you think we don’t clean up after ourselves or something?” Jeff asked as he walked into the room. “Because, really, the only place you should not want to sit or whatever is our bed.”

“Valid,” Riker agreed.

“My god, you two just fuck all the time, don’t you?” Kaiden asked as he sat down on the couch.

“Hey, we’re slowing down,” Jeff said as he pointed over at Kaiden.

“Sure you are. That’s why the dining room chair is _broken_ ,” Kaiden scoffed. “Because, like, seriously, how does that even happen?”

“Really, really intense strength mixed with tongue action,” Jeff replied with a smirk.

“Aw! No! _C’mooooon_!” Kaiden complained loudly.

“You’re the one who asked. He didn’t even say exactly what was happening,” Riker chuckled.

“No, he didn’t. But now I know because I can guess what position you two were in based on what I have walked in on before! Jesus!” Kaiden exclaimed. “Your poor neighbors deal with all these noises, don’t they?”

“Yeah, they do. They use it to their advantage and tweet about it,” Riker replied as he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“What? Are you serious?” Kaiden asked.

“Mhm. Artemis and Danny like to tweet about our sex life. They don’t mention names now that they know who we are, but they still tweet about it,” Jeff replied. “Artemis has taken a liking to cheering us on if we’re in the bedroom. It is kind-of a mood killer.”

“Damn. No wonder everything always stops after I do that. I will keep that in mind,” Artemis giggled as she walked into the apartment.

“Honestly, what do you expect?” Riker laughed as he sat down on the couch with Jeff and curled into Jeff’s side. Artemis shrugged and plopped down onto the free chair.

“I don’t know, to be honest. For you to get louder to annoy me or something? I dunno,” she added. Jeff snorted and shook his head as he ran his fingers through Riker’s hair. Then, Artemis looked over at noticed Kaiden. She smiled widely and waved. “Hi, I’m Artemis!”

“I’m Kaiden,” Kaiden replied as he raised an eyebrow.

“You and Riker look a lot alike,” Artemis commented.

“Because he is my older cousin. Our dads were twins,” Riker told her.

“Ah. It all makes sense now,” Artemis breathed as Jeff snorted and shook his head.

“I swear, Artemis, you have issues,” Jeff told her. Artemis smiled widely over at him and pulled her knees up to her chest.

“What do you expect? I’m a twenty-five year old living with my fifteen year old brother and tweeting about you two fucking when I’m not at work,” Artemis replied.

“I swear, you attract the strange people, Riker,” Kaiden breathed.

“Yeah, and you’re practically married to one of my friends, so don’t go throwing things like that around,” Riker laughed in response. Kaiden smiled and shrugged in response.

“You’ve got me there,” he added.

“Aw, you’re such a lovesick puppy, Kaiden,” Jeff giggled as he tossed a pillow at Kaiden’s head. Kaiden caught the pillow and made a face at Jeff before throwing it back as Jeff continued to giggle.

“So, _anyway_ , I see you guys broke a chair. I’d say I missed something while I was at work,” Artemis said, nodding over towards the broken chair.

“That you did,” Jeff told her with a smirk as Riker smiled smugly.

“So, who was the one who actually broke the chair?” Artemis asked, looking between them with one eyebrow raised.

“I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say Riker. I am pretty sure Jeff does not have the strength to break a chair with his arms like that,” Kaiden said.

“You are correct,” Jeff chuckled. “Plus, if it had been me I wouldn’t be so smug.”

“Valid point. Riker was all too smug the other day when you almost broke the shower,” Artemis laughed as she slouched down in her chair.

“You guys almost broke the _shower_?” Kaiden exclaimed.

“Well, a part of it,” Riker replied. “Namely the door.”

“Oh my god. I am never letting Jude inside this apartment ever again,” Kaiden breathed.

“Last time I checked, that is not your decision,” Riker said. “That is up to Addison and me.”

“Yeah. You can’t decide things like that until you’ve gotten _married_ to Addison,” Jeff added.

“No. Nope. We are not having this conversation again!” Kaiden exclaimed loudly as Artemis watched them with a small smile on her face.

“We wouldn’t be having this conversation all the time if you just proposed already! We all know you have the ring! Just _ask her_!” Riker exclaimed back.

“I don’t know how!” Kaiden said.

“Oh my god. It is really not that hard, Kaiden. I fucking did it,” Riker snorted.

“Yeah, but you two were also together for six years beforehand _and_ had known each other for twenty,” Kaiden retorted.

“Oh, you give your baby cousin too much credit, my friend,” Jeff said. “I know for a fact that during the week he asked me he had forgotten to take his medications, at least, three times and he was super paranoid and ready to have an emotional breakdown.”

“Hey, we don’t talk about those times,” Riker complained as he buried his face in Jeff’s shoulder. Jeff just smiled and kissed the top of Riker’s head as he carded his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“I will do what I want at this point to avoid you doing such again,” Jeff replied.

“You know what, that time wasn’t nearly as bad as the other ones, so there,” Riker grumbled as Jeff continued to run his fingers through Riker’s hair.

“Yeah, well, from what I’ve heard that is a good thing,” Kaiden said as he leaned over to kick Riker’s leg lightly.

“I hate you all,” Riker grumbled as he got up and stomped off to the bedroom, tripping over the broken chair on the way. Kaiden smiled slightly and rolled his eyes as Jeff tried to hide a smile even though his eyes showed his worry. Kaiden noticed and got up to plop down next to Jeff.

“Hey, he took his meds today, right?” Kaiden asked as he slung an arm over Jeff’s shoulder and pulled Jeff into his side. Jeff just nodded and pulled his knees up to his chest. “Then there shouldn’t be anything to worry about.”

“That’s what you think,” Jeff breathed out. Artemis looked at Jeff with her lips pressed together and then skipped over to press into Jeff’s free side.

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Artemis asked as she nuzzled into Jeff’s side. Jeff just huffed out a sigh and shook his head.

“They don’t like to talk about it,” Kaiden replied right before the door slammed open and Jude skipped inside.

“Kaaay!” she squealed happily as she ran over to him and barreled into Kaiden’s lap. Kaiden let out a small grunt as Addie walked in with a small smile on her face.

“Jude, what did I say about throwing yourself into Kaiden’s lap?” Addie asked as she slid out of her shoes and put her bag down by the door after closing it.

“But it’s Kaiden, Mommy,” Jude said in response.

“I don’t care. You know better than to slam into someone’s stomach,” Addie replied. Then, she seemed to notice the broken chair and snorted. “Ah, I see there was an intense session of _eating_ today at some point with Riker on the receiving end.”

“Maybe,” Jeff breathed out in response.

“Are you implying they have done this _before_?” Kaiden asked.

“Oh yeah,” Addie replied as Artemis began laughing hysterically. “They did it once when they were still living with Lily and Carter.”

“Oh my god, _that is priceless_ ,” Artemis laughed as she pulled out her phone and started texting. “Oh, and where is my brother?”

“Danny went to your apartment to shower,” Addie replied. Then, she looked around with her eyebrows knit together before taking in Jeff’s stance. “Where is Riker?”

“Bedroom,” Jeff replied.

“And you didn’t go after him?” Addie asked. “Remember the last time you didn’t go after him? Do you want that to happen _again_ , Jeffry? Because, seriously…”

“No!” Jeff exclaimed, cutting Addie off. “I know perfectly well what the fuck happened last time I didn’t follow him but I also know he won’t want to fucking talk about it right now. Jesus fucking Christ, you’d think I would know my husband well enough after twenty-one fucking years.”

“Jeff…” Addie started but Jeff ignored her as he stomped off down the hallway to the guest bedroom. Jude stared after Jeff with wide eyes before looking over at Addie.

“Jeffy use bad words, Mommy,” Jude whispered loudly.

“I know, sweetie,” Addie replied.

“What was that all about?” Artemis asked with wide eyes.

“Touchy subject. Don’t worry about it,” Kaiden replied. Then, they all heard a door quietly open, before another opened and then closed quietly. “Hm. I wonder which one of them switched rooms.”

“Riker,” Addie breathed as she rolled her eyes. “I should probably go make sure they’re okay so we will see Jeff again before tomorrow night.”

“Nahway. Jeff got mad at you. Let me do it. I am outside the situation,” Artemis said as she jumped up from the couch and immediately walked quietly down the hallway. She came to a stop outside of the guest room door and listened intently.

“I’m sorry,” she heard Riker whisper.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Jeff whispered back, his voice sounding a bit thick.

“Saying that doesn’t change what I think,” Riker replied.

“I’d hope it would after eleven years,” Jeff said.

“I will never stop being sorry for making you worry,” Riker sniffed out.

“It’s my job to worry,” Jeff crooned. Artemis heard Riker huff out a sigh and the sound of sheets shifting as they probably curled around each other. Artemis let out a breath and then knocked on the door lightly.

“Guuuuys, it’s meeee,” she sang quietly. She heard them both chuckle quietly.

“C’mon in, Artemis,” Riker said. Artemis immediately smiled to herself and opened the door. She was immediately met with the scene of Riker and Jeff curled up together tightly, both their faces a bit tear streaked. She froze for a second though, a little shocked that Riker was the one curled up in Jeff’s arms with his head tucked securely beneath Jeff’s chin. Once she got passed her shock, she closed the door and walked over to crawl onto the bed carefully.

“You guys okay in here?” she asked. “They both seemed a little worried out there. Jude more because Jeff dropped the f-bomb quite a few times.”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Riker replied with a sniff as Jeff’s fingers carded through Riker’s hair. “And if they were so worried maybe Addie shouldn’t have said what she did.”

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed in agreement.

“She was just worried, guys,” Artemis said. Riker and Jeff both shrugged in response.

“She should know better by now,” Riker added.

“Mmh. Maybe she is just protective over whatever this shit is,” Artemis said.

“More protective than she needs to be. It is Miri’s and my job to be overly protective,” Jeff grumbled, which managed to bring a small smile to Riker’s face.

“What? And not Curt or Alyssa’s?” Artemis asked, having already learned about the two of them.

“Not as much,” Riker replied. “They’ve only known for six years.”

“What is this even about, anyway?” Artemis asked. “You know, if you even feel like telling me. I understand if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay,” Riker huffed out before shifting slightly to expose his forearms to Artemis. She immediately scooted closer and wrapped a hand lightly around his wrist, eyes calculating. Then, she lifted her eyes to Riker’s and gave him a small smile.

“As long as you don’t anymore,” she said. Riker immediately dropped his gaze and Jeff huffed out a breath. Artemis raised one eyebrow and looked at Jeff.

“It is a rare occurrence now, but it happens every once in a while. The norm seems to be once a year. Usually if he is really stressed or upset over something…or if he doesn’t take his medications for a few days,” Jeff told her as he held Riker closer and Riker buried his face tightly into Jeff’s shoulder. Artemis just shrugged and then shifted her hand from Riker’s wrist in order to twin their fingers together.

“At least it is under control. I am assuming it used to be worse,” Artemis said. Jeff just nodded and pressed his lips together. Artemis let out a sigh and then smiled slightly. “Hey, wanna see something that might cheer you up?”

“What did you do?” Riker asked, voice muffled against Jeff’s shoulder. Artemis giggled and bounced closer to Riker to press up against his back.

“Get on your twitter and see,” she added.

“Oh god,” Riker grumbled, immediately pulling his phone out of his pocket and opening up twitter on it. Once Riker found the tweets he let out a snort and nudged Artemis with his foot.

“What?” Jeff asked. Riker just smiled and handed Jeff his phone so he could see Artemis’ tweets. The first one read _‘walked into my neighbor’s apartment today to see that they managed to break a chair. Obv missed something while I was at work *sigh*’_ which was then followed by one that read _‘OHMYGOD, I JUST FOUND OUT THEY HAVE BROKEN A CHAIR BEFORE DURING SEX. THIS IS WHY I AM NOW FRIENDS WITH THEM *cackles*’_.

“You have a problem,” Riker chuckled as he pulled Artemis to his side as she giggled.

“But you love me anyway,” she added.

“That we do. For reasons unknown,” Jeff said. Artemis just smiled and cuddled into Riker’s side as they all fell into a comfortable silence until Jude ruined it a few minutes later by barreling into the room and jumping on top of them as she giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

It is a little over a year and a half later when Riker, Jeff, and Artemis come to the agreement that Artemis is going to be Riker and Jeff’s surrogate. It is actually an extremely random decision that came about through one conversation that happened around Riker’s twenty-fifth birthday.

Riker had woken up to Jeff absentmindedly drawing patterns across his chest with light touches as Jeff breathed calmly. Riker smiled slightly and reached out to run his fingers through the hair on the top of Jeff’s head, since that was the only hair long enough to do so with. Jeff looked up at Riker then and smiled before stretching and sitting up.

“C’mon. Breakfast,” Jeff said, slapping Riker’s leg lightly. Riker just chuckled and then followed Jeff into the bathroom so they could brush their teeth. Once they were done, they both headed into the kitchen to start making breakfast. They both sat down at the table and tangled their feet together once the food was ready and started eating.

“It’s almost too quiet,” Riker finally breathed out.

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed in agreement. “Not as many people come over anymore and we live by ourselves.”

“Which is honestly a first,” Riker chuckled as he wiggled his toes against Jeff’s ankle. Jeff smiled and nodded once in agreement. “It’s not like we can’t change the _quiet house_ thing, though.”

“Hm? What do you mean?” Jeff asked, eyebrows knitting together. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes.

“C’mon. We decided a long time ago that we want kids,” Riker chuckled as he nudged Jeff’s knee with his foot. Jeff smirked then and rolled his eyes.

“I know this. I just didn’t realize you would want a kid this soon,” Jeff said. Riker raised one eyebrow as he took a bite of his food.

“We’ve been talking about kids since we were twenty. It has been five years,” Riker retorted. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes before nudging Riker’s foot with his own.

“Calm down. I’m messing with you,” Jeff added. “Plus, I totally knew it wouldn’t take you that long after we got married to want kids. I’m pretty sure you need children in your life to stay sane. I think that is why Addie and Kaiden haven’t moved away yet.”

“Yeah, well, if we’re having a kid we will be the ones moving. I already stated that I am not raising a child in this apartment when we moved in and fucked on every surface,” Riker said. Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes.

“And what makes you think it will be any different if we move somewhere else?” Jeff asked.

“Control, Mr. Castellan. _Control_ ,” Riker replied as he waved his fork in Jeff’s direction. Jeff smirked and rolled his eyes once again.

“Even if we did move, would we want to get a house at this point, or just a different apartment?”  Jeff asked.

“Hm. Depends. If we got a house it would prevent moving again if we have more kids,” Riker said.

“ _If_ ,” Jeff scoffed as he gave Riker a look. Riker just smiled and took a sip of his coffee. “We both know we are definitely going to have more than one kid.”

“Yeah, I know,” Riker laughed. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes as he lifted one leg to kick lightly at Riker’s knee before resting his foot there. “How do we want to go about this, though? Adoption?”

“Miri might kill us if we adopt. She has told us multiple times she wants biological grandchildren somehow,” Jeff huffed out as he sank down in his chair and pushed his bangs out of his face. Riker hummed and nodded in agreement.

“We don’t have to go by Mom’s rules though. She won’t be the parent,” Riker commented.

“Valid point,” Jeff agreed with a slight nod. “But still, I think it would be nice to have a biological child of our own.”

“If you even can. All those jeans you wore in high school and college may have destroyed all of your sperm,” Riker laughed.

“I never heard you complaining, asshole,” Jeff retorted with one eyebrow raised. Riker just smirked and shrugged a shoulder.

“Pretty sure you liked skinny jeans on me better than on yourself,” Riker said.

“Well, yeah. It would be weird to ogle my ass as much as I did yours,” Jeff laughed as he stood up to put their dishes in the sink. Riker just chuckled and pulled Jeff into his lap as Jeff walked back over. Jeff smiled and kissed Riker’s forehead. “Plus, you didn’t wear skinny jeans as often as I did so it was always like a little present.”

“Mmh,” Riker hummed as he leaned up to place a light kiss to Jeff’s lips. Jeff just smiled and pressed his forehead to Riker’s as he twined his fingers through the hair at the nape of Riker’s neck. Then, Artemis threw open the front door with an exasperated sigh and collapsed onto the couch.

“ _Ugh_!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and then letting them drop onto the couch next to her.

“Well, _good morning_ to you too, my dear Artie,” Jeff laughed as he pulled off of Riker’s lap to walk into the living room.

“Is there a particular reason you are being violent towards our front door and grunting?” Riker asked as he got up to close the door and then flop down onto the chair in the living room.

“Yes!” Artemis replied.

“Care to share?” Jeff asked as he ran his fingers through her dark hair. Artemis let out a sigh and settled into Jeff’s side.

“All of my friends are getting married and having kids,” she finally breathed out.

“So?” Riker and Jeff asked in unison.

“So, I feel like I am behind or something. I’m almost twenty-seven. Danny gets more action than I do,” Artemis complained.

“Because he is a seventeen year old boy who is bisexual and attends dance classes,” Riker laughed as he tossed a throw pillow at Artemis. She smiled and caught the pillow before hugging it to her chest.

“Still, I just feel _behind_. Even our aunt is getting on my case now,” Artemis breathed. “But she is also super convinced that I am going to have children. I don’t really want _babies_. Kids, maybe. But babies? Not really.”

“That is why you can _adopt_ , m’dear,” Jeff chuckled as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

“I know,” Artemis breathed. “But then, like, I feel like I want to experience being pregnant, but I don’t want to actually have a baby, y’know?”

“No, not really. Our bodies aren’t capable of carrying children,” Jeff replied, even though he and Riker were exchanging a look at Artemis’ comment. Riker was attempting to suppress a smile and Jeff was rolling his eyes at the attempt.

“ _But_ , now that you say that, maybe we could strike up a deal,” Riker said. Artemis immediately looked over at Riker, one angled eyebrow raised in interest.

“Oh yeah? What kind of deal?” she asked, a small smirk spreading across her face.

“ _Well_ , Jeff and I were literally just talking about how we want kids right before you walked in,” Riker started.

“Mhm,” Artemis hummed as she scrunched her nose and encouraged Riker to continue.

“And we both kinda know our parents want biological grandchildren to some extent…Miri a bit more than my parents,” Jeff said. “So maybe we could use you wanting to be pregnant but not wanting to actually have a baby to our advantage.”

“I like the way you guys think. I knew I befriended you for a reason,” Artemis giggled with a sly smirk.

“No, I’m pretty sure you befriended us because once you learned who we were you didn’t want to seem as creepy tweeting about us having sex,” Riker laughed as he got up to join Jeff and Artemis on the couch. Artemis let out a giggle and slapped at his chest lightly.

“That may have definitely been a part of it,” she added.

“So, you would really have a kid for us?” Jeff asked. Artemis smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Are you fucking stupid or something? Hell yeah I would!” she exclaimed.

“Aw, I knew I liked you for some reason,” Riker laughed as he kissed her cheek loudly.

“Ass,” Artemis replied as she shoved Riker’s shoulder playfully. “Now, we should probably figure out what we need to do to get this done.”

“Right you are,” Jeff agreed as he hugged Artemis’ shoulders and then grabbed his laptop.

000000

A few months later, everything was settled. They had already been to the needed appointments after making sure everything would work out. They had easily decided that the first child would be Jeff’s biologically, and that the second would be Riker’s. Once everything had calmed down enough, Riker and Jeff had immediately started looking for a small house that they could have a family in, which is what they were currently doing, their realtor letting them wander around the house they were at by themselves.

“I really like this house,” Jeff breathed as he ran his fingers lightly over the doorway of the master bedroom. Riker hummed in agreement, a small smile on his face as he leaned against a wall and watched Jeff as Jeff wandered around, eyes alight with happiness. “Do you think it is a little big, though?”

“Why would it be too big?” Riker asked, eyebrows furrowing together. Jeff shrugged and walked over to Riker to kiss his cheek.

“I dunno. Maybe four bedroom is too much,” Jeff added. Riker chuckled and smacked a kiss to Jeff’s forehead.

“I think it will be fine. We’re having at least two kids and we could always use a guest room,” Riker told him. Jeff hummed in agreement and then walked down the hall towards the other bedrooms. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he followed behind Jeff slowly with his hands stuck into his pockets.

“Do you think people would still visit us if we lived out here?” Jeff asked. “It is a little further away.”

“Jeff, I am pretty sure everyone would still come to see us. For one, Jude might throw a hissy fit if she didn’t see us enough, and two, half of our friends wouldn’t know what to do without us,” Riker snorted. “Plus, if we actually have a child people will be obligated to come see us. They will want to see the baby.”

“Mmh, you make valid points,” Jeff hummed as he walked around the room they were in and inspecting every corner. “I just really, _really_ like this house.”

“I can tell,” Riker chuckled as he walked over and kissed Jeff’s cheek. Jeff smiled and leaned against Riker’s chest as he looked out the window. Then, Riker’s phone started going off in his pocket and he sighed as he pulled it out. “Hello.”

“Riker? Is Jeff with you?” Artemis immediately asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Riker asked in response.

“Put me on speaker, dumb ass,” she giggled. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he obeyed.

“You’re on speaker now,” Riker told her.

“Okay, good,” Artemis replied.

“Hi, Artie. How’re you doing?” Jeff asked.

“Good. I’m doing good,” Artemis said, and they could both hear the smile in her voice. Riker and Jeff exchanged a look and smiled before looking back down at Riker’s phone.

“Artemis, are you calling about what we think you’re calling about?” Riker asked.

“I don’t know. If you think I’m calling to tell you that I am actually pregnant, then yes,” Artemis said.

“Oh my god,” Jeff immediately gasped as his eyes widened and he looked up at Riker, who was smiling widely.

“You’re not kidding with us right now, right?” Riker asked.

“No, I am not. You guys are gonna be daddies!” Artemis squealed.

“Oh my god!” Jeff repeated before practically tackling Riker and wrapping his arms around Riker tightly. Riker wrapped his arms around Jeff as well and buried his face in Jeff’s hair as Artemis laughed gleefully through the phone.

“Congrats, guys,” Artemis laughed.

“Thanks,” Riker chuckled as Jeff continued his mantra of _oh my god_ with his face buried in the crook of Riker’s neck.

“Where are you guys, anyway?” Artemis asked. “I went to your apartment, but you weren’t there.”

“We are currently in a house that we were thinking of buying,” Riker replied.

“We’re freaking getting this house, oh my god. It was just meant to be,” Jeff grumbled, causing Riker to laugh as he ran his fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“Well, according to Jeff we are going to try and buy this house now,” Riker added.

“Oo, that’s exciting. I am so excited for you guys on both fronts! Ah! _I’m pregnant with your baby_!” Artemis squealed.

“Ah!” Jeff exclaimed in response. “I am so excited!”

“I can tell,” Riker laughed as he rubbed Jeff’s back.

“Well, I will let you guys go. We can celebrate when you guys get back if Danny and Tara don’t smother me with his cuddling by the time you get back,” Artemis said.

“Alright. We’ll be back soon. Love you,” Riker told her.

“Love you, Artie,” Jeff added as Artemis giggled and then hung up. Jeff immediately let out a giggle and then kissed Riker. “We’re gonna be dads!”

“We’re gonna be dads,” Riker chuckled in agreement as he and Jeff hugged each other tightly.

000000

“Oh my god, you are expecting me to deal with _both_ of your families at the _same time_?” Artemis exclaimed a month and a half later from her spot on their couch in their new living room. Danny chuckled next to her and she punched his arm. “Like, honestly, none of them even knew we started this process and now you’re just gonna fucking tell them that I’m pregnant? What is wrong with you guys?”

“A lot of things,” Jeff replied with a laugh as he ruffled Artemis’ hair as he passed by her.

“Just so you know, the friends are gonna be worse than the family, so prepare yourself for next week, my dear,” Riker chuckled as he shifted some things around on the shelf above the TV.

“I fucking swear you two are insane. Jesus. Couldn’t you have warned them that we started this process?” Artemis asked.

“Well, they told Kaiden and Addie,” Danny said with a shrug.

“That doesn’t count! They live two floors above us!” Artemis exclaimed. “And what, did you ask them not to tell? Because I know Kaiden flipped shit at you two.”

“Yeah. And Jude didn’t understand what was going on, so we’re good,” Riker chuckled. Artemis huffed out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest as she shook her head.

“Fucking idiots,” she grumbled, causing the other three to laugh. “How you even got your entire families to come together at once is beyond me, too. Like, Jesus, guys.”

“They love us,” Jeff told her with a wave of his hand.

“I question your siblings, Jeffry. Riker’s siblings are all about the love,” Artemis snorted. “The only one who always shows love for you is Arya. Eliana and Blaine are iffy.”

“You know what, you suck,” Jeff hissed at her with narrowed eyes.

“No. I am pretty sure that is you and Riker…sometimes Danny if he’s with a guy,” Artemis replied, causing Riker and Danny to snort.

“Please remember to watch your mouth once everyone gets here. Darren and Dalton are ten and impressionable,” Riker said.

“Dude, they practically know what sex is,” Artemis scoffed.

“So? We don’t curse in front of them. We’re waiting until they’re around thirteen to start breaking out the major swears,” Jeff replied. “It is like an agreement between our families.”

“Your families are so weird,” Danny breathed as he shook his head.

“We know,” Riker chuckled as he folded a blanket and then threw it over the back of the couch. Then, they heard the doorbell ring and Artemis’ eyes immediately widened. Riker chuckled again and kissed her forehead before going to answer the door since Jeff was upstairs.

“Riker!” Darren immediately squealed, throwing himself into his older brother’s arms as Riker opened the door. Riker laughed and kissed Darren’s cheek as he adjusted Darren on his hip.

“Hi, hon,” Miri said as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Hi, Mom,” Riker replied as he stepped out of the way of the door so everyone could walk in, accepting kisses on the cheek from Anne and Jack as they passed. Curt and Alyssa both just laughed and ruffled Riker’s hair. Maya smiled and pat his cheek while Derek clapped Riker on the shoulder. Arya giggled and ruffled Riker’s hair as well as Jonas snorted and shook his head as he clapped Riker on the shoulder. Logan giggled and scrunched her nose up at him as he passed, her hand clasped around Josh’s free hand as he smiled up at Riker from behind the thumb he was sucking on. Emily and Ethan were already babbling and squirming around in Curt and Maya’s arms while Bryan clung to Arya’s leg and looked around warily as Dalton giggled and immediately ran over to Danny to topple into Danny’s lap.

“Woo, you guys did good with this house, Biker,” Alyssa whistled as she looked around the living room and kitchen.

“Thank you!” Jeff piped up as he jumped down the stairs and immediately skipped over to Anne and Jack to kiss their cheeks and then scoop Bryan up into his arms. Riker smiled and walked over to kiss Jeff’s cheek as Darren smiled widely and buried his face in Riker’s neck.

“Wow, I didn’t know you are Riker now, Jeffry,” Curt laughed as he ruffled Jeff’s hair. Jeff just made a face and slapped Curt in the chest, which caused Curt’s children to all laugh at him.

“Uncle Jeffy slap you, Daddy,” Josh giggled.

“Yeah, I know,” Curt snorted in response as he ruffled Josh’s hair as he sat down next to Maya.

“Even your own children find you getting slapped funny, Curtis. That might be a problem,” Arya commented as she pulled Bryan into her lap as he whined and reached for her from Jeff’s arms.

“It is completely Logan’s fault, to be honest,” Maya breathed as she adjusted Ethan in her lap as Emily squirmed around in Curt’s lap. Logan just giggled and smiled innocently.

“You’re just a trouble maker, aren’t you?” Riker asked. Logan smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Rikey, how come you and Jeffy got a house?” Darren suddenly asked.

“I like the house,” Dalton commented from Danny’s lap. Danny and Artemis just smiled and rolled their eyes as Artemis absentmindedly played with Dalton’s hair with the hand that wasn’t rested lightly over her stomach.

“Yeah, man. We’ve all been wondering. You weren’t even in that apartment for two years,” Blaine said as Josh walked over to him and climbed into his lap.

“Seriously. Did it just smell too much of _stuff_ from the first few weeks you lived there?” Alyssa asked. “We all know you guys went at it a lot. Artemis and Danny told us so.”

“Kids, honestly,” Anne and Miri breathed as Artemis and Danny snorted with laughter.

“What? You are the ones who raised sex crazed children,” Curt said. Arya just made a face as Jonas laughed and tucked her into his side as he kissed her forehead.

“No, I am pretty sure that is all their doing,” Jack laughed.

“Oo, score for Dad!” Eliana giggled as she gave Jack a high-five. Miri smiled and rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs and pulled Logan into her lap as Logan pulled lightly at the hem of her dress.

“But seriously. House?” Derek asked. “Arya and Jonas don’t even have a house yet.”

“Hey!” Arya exclaimed defensively.

“We also still live in the city,” Jonas added. Derek shrugged.

“Wow, maybe if you people all stopped bickering for two seconds we would be able to answer you,” Jeff snorted as he sat down on the floor next to Riker, who was chuckling as he played with Darren’s hair.

“Jeff is right. You all ask a question and then go off on tangents,” Miri commented.

“Tan _gent_!” Darren and Dalton immediately exclaimed, voices raising an octave at the end, before giggling. Miri, Anne, and Jack all smiled and shook their heads as the two ten year olds giggled to themselves. Riker rose an eyebrow at his mother as she smiled.

“Apparently I have started using the word _tangent_ a lot and those two like the word for some reason,” she replied.

“Because they’re cool,” Danny chuckled as he poked Dalton’s stomach and then hugged Dalton as Dalton giggled even more.

“Unlike you,” Artemis said.

“Hey!” Danny exclaimed, shoving Artemis on the shoulder as Artemis laughed.

“Hey now, Daniel, we’ve discussed this,” Jeff said, giving Danny a pointed look. Danny heaved out a sigh and settled back into the couch as Artemis laughed.

“I win forever now,” Artemis added.

“Not _forever_ ,” Danny hissed in response as Curt and Alyssa eyed the two with raised eyebrows and then looked over at Riker and Jeff.

“Okay, guys, _seriously now_ , why did you move into a house?” Alyssa asked, tone warning people off to interrupting whatever Riker and Jeff might say. Riker and Jeff smiled at each other, and then Artemis. Artemis gave them a shy smile in response as Danny smiled as well.

“We moved because we’re going to have a baby,” Riker said.

“ _What_?” all the women in the room exclaimed, except for Alyssa who let out a screech and threw herself at Riker and Jeff on the floor, even as Darren attempted to scramble out of Riker’s lap at the last second.

“It’s about time!” Curt laughed, trying to restrain Emily since she started to wiggle around even more at the commotion.

“Oh, kids, that’s wonderful,” Anne cooed as Curt shoved Emily into Artemis’ lap to join Alyssa in tackling Riker and Jeff to the floor as Darren complained loudly from between them.

“If it is so wonderful, Mom, you should totally help us get Alyssa and Curtis off of us,” Jeff groaned as he attempted to push Curt off.

“Never, oh my god,” Curt laughed as Jeff whimpered.

“Mommy! Help!” Darren complained loudly, hands scraping across the floor as he tried to pull himself out from between Riker and Alyssa.

“No, Darren. You must be involved in the love fest. You’re gonna be an uncle!” Alyssa squealed as she hugged Darren tighter. Darren just let out a squeal and continued to try and pull free from Alyssa. Riker just sighed and went limp beneath his older siblings.

“Alright, Alyssa, let your younger brothers breathe,” Derek chuckled as he walked over and pulled Alyssa up even as she made a face at him.

“Thank you!” Darren squeaked before jumping up and running over to Miri to scramble into her lap next to Logan, who was giggling at all of the adults freaking out around her.

“This is so weird. My younger brother is doing everything before me,” Eliana breathed out as she accepted Emily into her lap from Artemis.

“Because I’m awesome,” Jeff chuckled as he helped Riker up from the floor.

“Questionable,” Danny snorted.

“You know what, Daniel, I didn’t ask you,” Jeff replied as he flicked Danny’s ear. Danny just made a face at Jeff, who smiled in response and pulled Dalton to his chest as Dalton giggled.

“So, how is this happening?” Miri asked. “You both know I want biological grandchildren.”

“Oh. Artemis here is our surrogate,” Riker replied with a wide smile as he draped his arms over her shoulders from behind. Artemis smiled shyly as Alyssa let out another squeal and went to jump at Artemis, though Derek held her back this time. “Thank you, Derek. We really do not need Alyssa jumping on Artemis right now.”

“Wait…did you guys already go through the process and everything?” Arya asked, brows furrowing as she looked between all of them.

“Yeah. I am currently almost two months pregnant with a tiny Jeff,” Artemis replied with a small smile. Jeff and Riker both smiled widely and nodded in agreement.

“We actually found out she was pregnant while looking at this house. She called us and then right after we decided to get this house,” Jeff added.

“Oh my god, you are both saps, I swear,” Blaine chuckled as he reached over to punch Jeff’s shoulder lightly.

“Hey, I happened to love the house anyway,” Jeff sniffed defensively.

“He did,” Riker chuckled in agreement as he rested his chin lightly on top of Artemis’ head.

“So, how come the first kid is Jeff’s?” Maya asked.

“Get the super sassy one out of the way first. That way Riker’s kid will seem like a breeze,” Jeff responded casually with a shrug.

“Definitely,” Danny laughed in agreement.

“So, you’re definitely going to be having more kids?” Jack asked, looking between Riker and Jeff.

“At least one,” Riker replied. “We have no idea after that, to be honest.”

“Well, you guys will be _amazing_ parents,” Miri assured them. “And I think you guys chose your surrogate wisely.”

“We didn’t really _choose_ her, really. We all just came to an agreement one morning,” Jeff said.

“Yep,” Artemis agreed with a small smile as she wrapped her hands around Riker’s wrists.

“Yeah. I was woken up that morning to Artie screaming that she was gonna have Riker and Jeff’s baby. I was really confused,” Danny snorted. Artemis just smiled smugly and leaned against her younger brother’s shoulder.

“Well, either way, we’re happy for you kids,” Anne said, smiling over at them proudly. “You’ve done well for each other.”

“Mhm. They have. They’re very happy. Now, I wanna go see the backyard,” Alyssa said.

“Oo!” Darren and Dalton immediately exclaimed, wiggling their way out of Miri’s lap and Jeff’s arms before taking off after Alyssa. The rest of them all smiled and rolled their eyes before following, the kids who could walk toddling along with them. Riker, Jeff, Artemis, and Danny followed last, Riker helping Artemis up from the couch. He immediately pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you for dealing with our family,” Riker breathed. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

“Thank me next week after I’ve dealt with your insane friends,” Artemis replied before pulling out of Riker’s arms and grabbing hold of Danny’s hand to head out back. Riker and Jeff followed soon after, arms wrapped around each other’s waists as they went.

000000

A week later they found themselves once again surrounded by screeches and people tackling them to the ground as Addie and Kaiden stood off to the side laughing as Artemis shook her head.

“Ah! Riker is finally gonna be a daddy to something other than a possessive cat!” Lily squealed.

“Yes, yes, _I know_! Now get off me!” Riker exclaimed as he and Jeff attempted to shove all of their friends off of them.

“Oh my god, wait until tumblr finds out!” Kamryn screeched.

“If you post something I will fucking bitch slap you, Kamryn, and we both know you don’t want that,” Jeff hissed.

“Rude,” Kamryn said in response as she huffed and then shoved up from the ground to walk over to Artemis. All the others laughed and slowly dissipated to around the yard and to sit by the side of the pool.

“Well, this should be an interesting next few months, huh?” Selena asked as she dropped to the ground across from them.

“Ugh. I am probably going to want to rip them apart by the end of this. The morning sickness has already started to kick in,” Artemis complained as she lowered herself to the ground. “Tara gets way too much enjoyment out of it. I have threatened her multiple times that I will vomit on _her_.”

“Aw, poor Tara,” Jeff chuckled.

“No, poor me because your child is a menace already,” Artemis grumbled in response as she slapped Jeff’s knee. Jeff just giggled and curled into Riker’s side as Riker smiled and ran his fingers through Jeff’s hair.

“Ah. So this is the Jeffry baby?” Selena asked. Artemis huffed out a breath and nodded in response. “Are you gonna be their surrogate again for whenever they wanna have mini-Riker?”

“Most likely,” Riker and Artemis replied in unison.

“That way both kids will have the same mom, y’know?” Riker asked with a small shrug.

“It makes sense,” Selena told them as she leaned back on her palms.

“What does?” Julia asked as she came to sit with them also.

“That I will be their surrogate again when they decide to have mini-Riker,” Artemis said.

“Oh! So this is min-Jeff in your oven?” Julia asked with delight. Artemis smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Artie! You gonna have baby?” Jude suddenly exclaimed as she ran over, green eyes excited and dark curls bouncing around her face.

“Yes, sweetie, I am,” Artemis replied with a smile. Jude let out an excited squeal and tumbled into Artemis’ lap.

“Mommy said that Jeffy is the daddy. How is Jeffy the daddy? He and Rikey in love!” Jude asked, eyes suddenly becoming confused. They all chuckled and Jude made a face at them, nose scrunched up angrily.

“We went through a process so that Artemis could have our baby, Judey Bear. Artemis is just keeping the baby safe for us while he or she grows,” Riker told her. Jude huffed out a breath and then crawled into Riker’s lap. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “You’ll understand more once you get older.”

“Kay,” Jude breathed out as she settled into his lap and immediately sucked her left thumb into her mouth. Riker smiled and ran his fingers lightly through her hair.

“I thought Kaiden and Addie have known since the process started…” Selena said, brows furrowing in confusion.

“They have, but they didn’t really explain what was going on to Jude because we knew she would tell you guys,” Jeff told her.

“Hey!” Jude exclaimed defensively, making a face at Jeff, who just smiled and leaned over to kiss the tip of her nose. Jude made another face at Jeff and then got up and stomped off over towards where Addie and Kaiden were sitting with Lily and Carter.

“She’s gotten some sass over the years,” Selena laughed as she shook her head.

“That she has,” Riker agreed.

“Well, you guys are gonna need the practice dealing with sass. Especially if this child is a girl,” Artemis laughed as she ran a hand over her stomach.

“Don’t I know it,” Riker laughed.

“Hey,” Jeff hissed, making a face at Riker and shoving him. Riker just laughed and then ran off. Jeff ran after him as Riker continued to laugh.

“Yeah! Get all the good stuff out now! Won’t be able to get down and dirty once baby Castellan is here!” Lauren called out. Riker laughed and flicked her off and then let out a squeal as Jeff caught up to him and they both tumbled to the ground.

“Ass,” Jeff hissed.

“Love you,” Riker chuckled in response. Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Love you too,” Jeff replied before kissing Riker as all of their friends laughed at them.

000000

“Oh my god, I hate you so much,” Jeff groaned out about a month later as he fingers dug into Riker’s back. Riker just chuckled against the crook of Jeff’s neck, hands gripped tightly on Jeff’s hips as he thrust into Jeff slowly.

“You know you don’t,” Riker added as he began to bite lightly at Jeff’s skin. Jeff just let out a whimper and tightened his legs around Riker’s hips. Riker smiled triumphantly as he continued to move slowly. Jeff started to pant harder, little whimpers breaking through every once in a while.

“You’re going to be the fucking death of me, you ass,” Jeff hissed out as his back arched and his nails dug into Riker’s shoulders. Riker just chuckled and kept his slow pace as he brought one hand up to brush lightly over Jeff’s chest. Jeff keened then and threw his head back, neck bared in front of Riker. Riker took advantage and latched onto the front of Jeff’s throat, enjoying being able to _feel_ every whimper and moan that Jeff released.

It continued that way for a number of minutes until whimpers constantly fell from Jeff’s mouth as Jeff’s body tensed. Riker smiled triumphantly and then sped up the rhythm of his hips.

“ _A-a-ass_ ,” Jeff hissed out through a moan. Riker just chuckled and leaned down to press their foreheads together as Jeff tensed around him and then let out a long moan as his body released. Riker’s breath caught and he followed soon after before collapsing down on top of Jeff as they both panted.

“I hate you so much,” Jeff panted out, even though he pressed a kiss to Riker’s forehead as he said it.

“You say that every single time we have early morning sex and I go slow,” Riker chuckled. “Which is, like, every week.”

“Just because it feels amazing doesn’t mean I don’t hate it as it is happening. It is a conflicting feeling,” Jeff informed Riker as he carded his fingers through Riker’s sweat damp hair. Riker just chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jeff’s jaw line before resting his forehead into the crook of Jeff’s neck. Jeff let out a hum and continued to run his fingers through Riker’s hair as the sun started to filter through their blinds.

Then, they both groaned as Riker’s phone started going off. Riker reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone to see who it was.

“Who is it?” Jeff groaned, one arm thrown over his eyes.

“Jackson,” Riker breathed before answering the call and putting it on speaker. “What’s up, Jackson? You’re on speaker.”

“Good, this will make it easier on me. Congratulations, kids!” Jackson exclaimed.

“What? What are you talking about, Jackson?” Jeff grumbled. “It is too early for this.”

“Are you or are you not expecting a child?” Jackson asked.

“Oh! Yeah, we are. I completely forgot to tell you! How did you find out?” Riker asked in response.

“The internet found some picture that someone posted or something,” Jackson replied offhandedly. “I must say, it has taken you two longer than I thought it would.”

“Wait, _the internet_?” Jeff asked, eyes suddenly going wide.

“Yes, Jeffry, _the internet_. It is a powerful thing,” Jackson replied with a snort.

“Oh man, that can’t be good,” Riker grumbled.

“Ah, yes. Your tumblr fans,” Jackson chuckled.

“Yeah,” Riker and Jeff breathed in response.

“Well, I just wanted to call and congratulate you. I expect updates from now on. And from you two, not the internet,” Jackson told them.

“Aye, aye, captain,” Riker and Jeff chuckled before they hung up. Riker immediately huffed out a breath and got up to go get his laptop.

“I guess it is time to check tumblr,” Jeff breathed. Riker nodded in agreement as he dropped his laptop onto the bed and turned it on before going to get a wet wash cloth to clean up with. Jeff accepted the cloth eagerly when Riker offered it and then tossed it to the end of the bed as Riker logged onto tumblr.

“And _there it is_ ,” Riker breathed as he came across the post. The post consisted of a picture which showed just their hands interlocked and rested lightly on top of the first sonogram picture, their tattoos showing. Beneath the picture was a screenshot of Artemis’ tweet that read _Two months down, seven to go. One sonogram done and couldn’t be happier to be doing this for my friends <3_.

“Okay, we need to print out that picture for the nursery,” Jeff giggled as he curled into Riker’s side. Riker chuckled and nodded in agreement as they went on to look at the comments.

_So, I’m pretty sure we all followed Artemis a while back when we realized that she was friends with Riker and Jeff, am I right? Well, when this popped up I thought it was the cutest thing ever and didn’t really think about it…BUT THEN I started thinking and I freaked out because THOSE ARE RIKER AND JEFF’S HANDS. TATTOOS, YOU GIVE THEM AWAY. OHMYGOD THEY’RE HAVING A BABY DHSJDHJKHDKSDSJDKJS._

_OHMYGOD. RIKER AND JEFF ARE HAVING A BABY? I THINK I AM MORE EXCITED ABOUT THEM BECOMING PARENTS THAN FOR MYSELF_

_Butomg, I wonder if they know whose baby it is…_

_Ohmygod I am gonna die. This means that they are gonna start tweeting baby pictures in seven months. BABY PICTURES. OF THEIR CHILD._

_Jffhewffoiqnwflinwoufg9uqfgoasbnflkbaskjbfjabuifowfib I do not know how to handle this right now. A BABY RIKER OR JEFF DHSJKDHJKSDSHJ._

_Ope. The fans found it. Sarah already squealed at me over the phone. This is what I get for knowing famous people._

_Kam, I’m pretty sure all that they’re typing is what we did in person last month. We tackled Riker and Jeff to the ground and didn’t let them up for five minutes. We are no one to talk._

_Oh wow. Mom made us get off of them when they told us. Darren may have been stuck between Riker and Alyssa though. I thought he was going to leave scratches in the nice floor of their new house with how bad he was trying to escape. As soon as he was free and slammed into mom’s lap and almost shoved Logan out of it._

_Ohmygod, that is priceless. But poor Darren. He probably didn’t know what he was getting into when he jumped into Riker’s arms that day._

_No, no he did not. None of us did. We just kept asking why they bought a house and then getting distracted until they finally told us._

_WAIT WHAT THEY BOUGHT A HOUSE? THIS IS NEW DEVELOPMENT PEOPLE._

_For a second, I wondered how they bought a house because they don’t seem to do anything with their lives. And then I slapped a hand to my forehead because they worked on a television set for half of their lives and now Riker co-owns a dance studio with Addie._

_I did the same thing, ohmygoodness. And I still want to know if they know who the father of the baby is._

_OH HEY GUYS, KAMRYN IS BACK. Yes, they did buy a house, and it is fucking_ gorgeous _. Like oh my god, I want to move in with them forever and ever, but I know they will never let that happen. And they do know who the father is, but I am not saying. You guys will just have to figure it out once the baby arrives in seven-ish months._

“Oh, Kamryn,” they both breathed as Riker hit the button to reblog.

_I swear, we are all grown up and we still stalk ourselves on this godforsaken site. What is wrong with us? And Kam, you’re right, you will never move in with us. Go buy a house with Macen and get married and have children. HAVE YOUR OWN LIFE, DON’T TAKE MINE AND JEFF’S. And I legit felt so bad for Darren the day we told the family. I thought he was going to cry and Alyssa just held onto him tighter. Poor baby brother :x_

“You all have problems,” Jeff giggled.

“Mhm. And you love me anyway,” Riker replied as he smiled smugly.

“That I do,” Jeff agreed as he pressed their foreheads together and kissed the tip of Riker’s nose lightly. Then, they both looked back at the picture and let out a breath. “We’re gonna be dads.”

“We’re gonna be dads,” Riker agreed as he smiled widely at Jeff, who smiled back and the moved forward to kiss Riker before they fell back onto the pillows in a tangle of limbs as they giggled and kissed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, Riker's comment about how it is Addie's and his decision what Jude does and where she goes. I decided a while back while writing a different short story that Riker would have officially adopted Jude after he and Addie graduated college. I actually had to change the conversation slightly in this because I had written this before I decided on Riker adopting Jude, SOYEAH.  
> Though, Jude tends to only call Riker "Daddy" when she is upset. That changes a bit in the future, but that is addressed in another story that will be uploaded at a later date.


End file.
